What about Tae?
by LittleDragon5
Summary: Don't laugh, well laugh at the story, but this is my first RK fic and well read it.
1. The Dream

What about Tae?  
  
Disclaimer: This is merely a flute of writer-need, it is a fictional story containing characters from the anime/manga Ruroni Kenshin.  
  
Author Notes: This is my first RK fanfic and basically with all the pairings going on what about those who don't get hooked up?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Best wishes to you and your new husband Tae-dono. I am glad to see that after you got me to realize my love for Kaoru you were able to find happiness." Kenshin smiled his ruroni smile and moved slightly out of the way so that his wife could congratulate her long-time friend.  
  
"Thank you Himura-san."  
  
Crying out of blissfulness, Kaoru hugged Tae and whispered into her ear, "Oh, just think what our children will be like, the best of friends. Now that your married, it's not going to change our friendship, we'll still gossip, right?" Kaoru wagged her finger as Tae laughed, "Of course Kaoru- chan, nothing will stop us." She giggled as she watched Kenshin led Kaoru toward the dojo.  
  
Tsubame shyly approached her boss and wrapped her arms around Tae's waist. "I'm glad you found someone. Also I'm relived that you are keeping your restaurant. You're like a mother to me."  
  
"Oh, my sweet kind Tsubame!" Tae couldn't take it all. Everyone was so delighted for her so she did what was natural for any sane woman, she started to cry.  
  
"Tae-san… Tae-san?" "Should we be waking her?" "I don't know… demo… she's crying…" "She's also smiling," taking a look at Tsubame's worried face Yahiko changed his mind, "I guess we had better wake her up."  
  
"Tae-san." Shaking her slightly Tsubame kept repeating Tae's name.  
  
"Uh? What? Was I asleep? Then that means… Mou! It was all a dream!" 


	2. Caught red-faced

What about Tae?  
  
Author's notes: I hadn't planed on making this a serial, but hey if that's what the people want… *Starts to polish her nails on her shirt front.* Okay so I'm a little conceited, actually I'm just awed that anyone has read it. Enough rambling read it.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What is it Yahiko? I want to finish chopping up these carrots so I can fix dinner. Then my Kenshin will be so impressed with my improved skills and get down on one knee and…," a blushing Kaoru trailed off as she brought her hands to cover part of her face.  
  
"Hey! Kaoru, right now is not the time for this. Ugly! Pay attention!" A very annoyed Yahiko tried to get his senshi's attention.  
  
"What did you just call ME?" Kaoru looked like she was about to kill Yahiko when Kenshin came in with Sano in tow.  
  
"Kenshin, help me with Ugly. I need her to come with me to the Akabeko, because something is wrong with Tae."  
  
"Huh? Tae? I went by the Akabeko earlier today and Tae seemed just fine. What's happened to her Yahiko?  
  
"Well Tsubame and me were cleaning tables when all of a sudden Tae started to cry in her sleep, but she was also smiling. It took a little to wake her up and when we did she seemed really upset." Yahiko told the rest of the Kamiya Dojo inhabitants what had happened. Not waiting to hear another word Kaoru took off running to see what was the matter with her friend. "Wait Kaoru, wait for us!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"It was just so, so…" Tae looked up at Kaoru to try and emphasize her point.  
  
Kaoru nodded her head in agreement. "I understand what you mean. I sometimes have those kinds of dreams about Kenshin, how are you?" Kaoru mentally slapped herself, 'DON'T talk about Kenshin when you know he's right behind you.'  
  
Tae tried to stifle a giggle when she saw the embarrassed look on Kaoru's face. Kaoru thought she was trying to cover up her face, which was red from crying.  
  
"Mou, Kenshin! I think it would be best if you let me handle things here." She waved her hand towards Tae to try and show him what she meant. Luckily for her Sano isn't as dense as Kenshin, he took the hint and took the 'Oroing' Rurouni back to the dojo. 


End file.
